Electricity
by spunky-lil-vampire
Summary: What happens when someone new comes to Hogwarts? Someone dangerous? Harry's about to find out in this tale of action, adventure, and....love?


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.**

"Finally! No more dangerous days!"

She breathed in the crisp, clean air surrounding her on the cool September morning. She was standing beside the barrier to the wizard world and the Hogwarts Express. She was finally going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry after being home schooled for six years. Her family had finally decided that going to an actually academy for Witches would not only be better for her social growth, it would also be much safer, as Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster there and he was the only person in the world that Voldemort was afraid of. This would come in handy to her, as she needed to be as safe as possible right now, especially after this summer.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Katie, run! Go now!" her mother yelled._

_"No! I'm not leaving you here! You could get hurt!" she yelled back._

_"Yes, but so could you! So, run now!"_

_So, Katie ran away from your mother, into the forest that surrounded her home, narrowly missing the spells that were being thrown at her by the death eaters that were marching into her house and around her property. She, of course, started sobbing as soon as she got into the protection of the trees._

_"W-Why did they h-have to come here! W-what did w-we do to t-them!"_

_"You were born, you filthy little mudblood! Crucio!" A cold, shrill voice said behind her._

_And then she felt immense pain and she fell to her knees, determined not to yell out._

_Once the pain has subsided, she stood up again and whipped around, staring into the cold eyes of the dark lord, Voldemort._

_"However," The man continued, "you are useful to me. You have powerful magic and I need that to help me regain mine so I can take over the wizarding world."_

_She glared at him. She was about to make a snide comment, when she heard the unmistakable sound of her mother screaming in pain and torture. She gasped._

_"What the hell are your stupid minions DOING TO MY MOM!" She yelled out in anguish._

_"Oh, my 'minions' as you call them, are just persuading your mother dearest to give you up to me."_

_She glared at him, anger building up inside you._

_"You fucking bastard!" she screamed with all her might, and an electrifying blue light filled up the whole forest. Voldemort was thrown into the air, knocked out, and slumped down on the ground. She turned around, took three steps forward, thought about something, then walked back and spat on his face. Then she turned around once more and started toward the house again._

_She burst the door open. By now, all the death eaters had ran away before anyone could come. She ran up the stairs into your mom's bedroom, where her screams were coming from._

_"Mom! Mom!" She yelled, crying again at the sight of her mother. The older woman had cuts and bruises all along her body. Her bloody chest was only faintly moving up and down. It had been crushed by a spell uttered by one of those merciless death eaters. She called out to her daughter._

_"Baby, I want you to know that I love you, and I always will. I want you to go to your grandmother's, then tell her what happened. She'll know what to do." Suddenly she choked and her chest stopped moving all together._

_"No mom! You can't leave, you're going to be okay, I'm going to get you some help!" Katie screamed at her mother, tears falling down her cheeks cheeks. She pulled out her wand from her back pocket and called for the healers from Saint Mungo's, but by then it was already too late, she was already dead._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

You snapped back to attention as you heard the screech of the train as it started moving.

"Oh no!" She yelled, running to get into a compartment so as she didn't have to walk all the way to Hogwarts. She just barely made it, but had forgotten her trunk. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at her trunk, which was steadily getting smaller as the train gained speed, and yelled, "ACCIO, TRUNK!"

The trunk came whizzing into the compartment and she had to run backwards so she didn't get hit by it.

She was just pushing your trunk to the back of the compartment when you heard the door slide open and people walking into it. She turned around, gripping her wand tightly. Two people who she had seen pop up endlessly over the summer in numerous magazine articles were standing there, obviously wanting to ask her something. The people were Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.


End file.
